The Gooed instrments
by peach123
Summary: A jealous kid wants to get his revenge on Grojband on ruining his invention debut will the Newman save the day for them.


p style="text-align: left;"This is about The Newman found out that a jealous kid scientist is going to sabotage Grojband concert by planting goo booms inside their instruments./p

The story starts with the kid scientist maniacal laughing in the band's garage.

KID: Bhuhahaha, finally I'll get my revenge for Grojband bumping my invention debut for their stupid ghost performance. I was finally going to show up Kim, but she had to come in destroy it right after the concert.

We flashback to the concert where the Newman were standing by.

Kim: Hey that was a really good song, but why are you here Belluim Jaeilion?

Belluim: It's Bell-I-ion and this was my show stopping invention, but someone had to die.

Larry: Well that not harsh.

Larry said in a sarcastic tone, while Kim moves to the invention.

Kim: You mean this piece of junk.

As Kim touch the button it started to rumble and then crash to the ground.

Belluim: AAAAHHHHHHAAAAH.

Kim: Well its not like you were going to show it, so bbyye.

As they walk away giggling he growled at them.

Belluim: One day Kim.

We go back to the present day.

Belluim: Well today's the day. Not only I'll get my revenge on Grojband since their are Kim's enemies I'll show her up too and then she will finally realized that I.. am ... the smartest.. student in our school and also fall in love with me and I will break her heart or not.

He said in a hush tone. He then looks side to side with his eyes.

We go to the morning where Belluim was sitting next to Kim.

Belluim: Hello Kim Kagami and Konnie.

Kim: Hello Belluim Jaeilion.

Belluim: It's Bell-I-um and you might be changing the tone of yours for me pretty soon.

Kim: Why?

Belluim: Cause I did something you wish you can do. GAH.

He said while he was falling down on the chair.

Kim: Yeah I'm sure whatever you did I really wanted to do.

She says in a sarcastic tone while Konnie giggled.

Belluim: Yeah well, I took your revenge, ha.

Kim: What do you mean 'took my revenge'?

Belluim: Well not to brag, but ... I totally launching a huge prank on your enemy band Grojband that totally proves my genius over you.

He said in a rush tone while he was in mid-air, Kim face showed a shock look.

Kim: What? Why would you do that?

Belluim: To get my revenge on two people, you and them.

Konnie: Ok, but how are going to get revenge on my sister?

Kim: Yeah how?

She repeats and then folds her arms.

Belluim: By getting revenge on her enemies before she does.

Kim: Uuuuhhu, what make you think that thy are my enemies?

Belluim looks shocked and falls on the chair he was leaning on.

Belluim: Wait aren't you guys like constantly fighting with each other?

Kim: What no. What would make you think that?

Konnie and Kim: OOOOHHHOOOO.

Konnie: He thinks we take their fights seriously.

Kim: Yeah right.

They both laugh out loud.

Kim: You Actually think their our enemies, hahaha that's hilarious.

Belluim: Well at least I'll get my revenge.

And now in a hush tone.

Belluim: And soon your heart.

Kim and Konnie looks at him in a weird way.

Kim: What?

In a rush tone.

Belluim: Nothing.

We finally go to Carrie in her school's uniform a light green button shirt and camouflage skirt with her small crown shaped hair clip with some of her hair flip walking pass a electronic store that was displaying while the new is on.

Newsman: This is Buzz Newsworthy with a special report. A Giant Obstacle course is causing a massive traffic, we go now to Chance Happening live.

Newswoman: Thank you Buzz. I'm Chance Happening and I am here with the driver of this obstacle course?

Driver: Well my engine is over heated and busted and I don't know how to fix it so guess we're staying here.

A guy hongs his horn. Beep Beep.

Driver 2#: Hey move that piece of junk!

In a loud rusty voice.

Driver 1#: Well if you know a giant tow truck or how to fix an engine we're going to be here for allloong time.

Chance: You hear it here first this obstacle course is not going anywhere. And what is this strange thing, an art piece?

Driver 1#: No it Actually a dangerous jump made for a daredevil named Carllell McDanil.

Chance: Wait, Buzz do we have a clip on this?

Buzz: Yes we do. Here's the Stuntman riding the obstacle called the 8 Ex Times Jump Puff.

We see Carllell at the start on a motorcycle about to ride after he does Carllell three loops and as he was about to make a jump he fall to the ground.

Buzz: OOOOOO, That's going a hurt, we receive word that his ok. Back to you Chance.

Chance: Thanks Buzz, any words on the situation.

Driver 1#: We might be here for hours.

Chance: This is Chance Happening reminding everybody the is half day for schools regionally. Good day.

Carrie: The 8 Ex Times Jump Puff is here in Peacevillie! I've got to tell the others about this.

Carrie runs fast to her house pass Corey's without them knowing. We go into their garage.

Corey: Lucky today was a half day now we can play our concert at the Lexous concert hall.

Kin: Yeah, the concert hall will be jam pack with people especially since its close to the massive traffic jam.

Kon: Even the people that who aren't there will hear us.

Corey: Right making this the most awesome opportunity yet, right Lanes?

Laney looks away with a mad face.

Laney: Humph.

Kin: Guess she's still mad about testing me dreamcreator on her.

We flashback to the season finally. Then she dreamt on her and Corey on a date.

Laney: Oh, Corey I'm so glad that we are finally together forever .

Corey: Me too Laney, and I have something to ask you. Laney...will you.. come and do a duet with me!/

Laney: Oh Corey, this is what I wanted ever since became a band and... wait a minute Corey would never say that?

Kin: Laney to Kin. Do you read me?

Laney: What?

We zoom out into a white background and back into the garage where Laney was sitting on a stool wearing a helmet attach to the machine the Kin used in 'Dreamweaver'.

Corey: Laney, are you ok?

Laney: Uhh, What Happened?

Kon: Well, you were having dream program by Kin for science.

Laney: What?

Corey: Yeah that must have been a totally weird dream. I can't image surviving the end of the world especially after New years, Its to bad that we can't spend New Years together but me and my sister have to go to Detroit city for our vacation.

Kin: And we are going to a family reunion in the next town.

Kon: We are going to have barbeque.

He said in a exciting voice before Trina walks in from her room with Mina.

Trina: Well the best thing about this va'ca is no Grossband music for a while and I'll finally get out of this stupid town, but I won't be able to kiss Hunky Nick Mallory at New Years. Mina! Make sure you don't let anyone kiss my Nick.

Mina: You got it Trina.

They leave the garage while going through the door slamming it and back to Grojband.

Kin: So, you don't mine me using as a test subject right.

They all run screaming from Laney as she threw the helmet at them, and we go back to the present.

Corey: Com' on Lanes it was a long time ago and besides we need to work together if we want to crush it at the music hall.

Laney: Fine, but I'm still mad at you.

Corey: That's the sprit now let's get to that concert hall.

We go back to Carrie where she change out her school's Uniform into her regular clothes but just wearing her black vest with her sweater tied over her chest and at the back of her neck and with short tights below her skirt. she is seen with a bike going to Kim and Konnie's garage, while they were waiting.

Carrie: Guys, guys!

She then jumps into the garage with her bike.

Carrie: You won't believe this the 8 Ex Time Jump Puff is here in Peacevillie and we' re gonna ride it.

Larry: What? but why?

Carrie: Because I always wanted to do and extreme stunt on T.V and this is being streamed until it moves.

Konnie: Wow, slow day with news.

Carrie: Guys I want to really do this. I know you don't know this but I really like doing stunts if I could date adrenaline I would.

Kim: I think you already are, but I have something important to tell everybody too. This guy in my science class named Belluim is going to ruin Grojband concert.

Carrie: What? How?

Konnie: He said he put goo booms in their instruments and is going to make it explode during their concert.

Carrie: Well.. a.. I think we should do something.

Larry: Wait a minute you guys, I don't want to sound like I have a grudge but they almost killed us more then once.

Carrie: I know, we can't just let this happen especially infront of that live broadcast. Do you know how many people get famous after embarrassing themselves on T.V?

Larry: Not many actually, but your right let's go save Grojband.

Konnie and Kim: Yea, we are going to music hall!

We go to Lexous music hall where you see the Grojband on stage waiting for their instruments.

Laney: Why did they take our instruments again?

Kin: To see if they're equipment is compatible with our instruments.

The rest: OOOOOOHHHO.

Left we see the Newman looking at them.

Carrie: Ok we need to get the instruments and Kim you will disable it, do you think you can do that?

Kim: Sure.

Larry: How are we going to get their instruments Carrie?

I.T equipment helpers comes in with their instruments on a large, flat stand on wheels with long handle bars.

I.T guy: Ok guys here are your instruments.

Carrie: Follow me.

As they were about to take their instruments Carrie, Larry, Kim and Konnie hop on the stand and rode it outside in a flash.

Corey: Hey what happen?

They look to the side.

All of them: GASP, Newman.

They were speeding on the sidewalk.

Laney: Hey they stole our instruments. Call the police!

They kept push with one leg while they talked.

Carrie: Ok Kim, can you get it out.

Kim: No, I need a small screwdriver and I don't own one but someone I know do.

Carrie: Ok, we're going to put this in your garage and head to the place.

While they were racing to the garage the police was dealing with the problem.

Police 1#: Ok we determining the cause of this right, so do you have anyone wants to steal your instruments.

Corey: It was the Newman, go arrest them!

He said in a angry tone.

Police 1#: Well we can do that with insufficient evidences.

Kin: What happen to 'eye-witnessing' ?

He also said in a angry tone.

Police 1#: Well your just kids and kids ten' to image things that didn't happened.

Kon: No we didn't.

Police 1#: I've heard that before.

Police 2#: Sir I check the security cameras and all we could find was there heads.

All of them: Are you serious!?

In a loud tone.

Police 1#: Kids today with there large heads. Well we will be in touch.

As we go to the Newman we see them at a purple painted fence.

Carrie: Is this the place?

Konnie and Kim: Yea.

They entered through the gate.

Larry: Who puts a violet gate on a purple fence? This person has some decorative problems.

In walks mister Fiserbert with a black vest,grey pants and his big.

Fiserbert: Why hello kids.

Larry: I've should have known.

Kim: Hello Mr. Fiserbert, we need to borrow your small screwdriver. Can we please?

Fiserbert: Sorry Kim, I'm using it to unclog my hot-tub.

Carrie: But that's not going to help you.

Fiserbert: I know but I need something long and thin to get it.

Carrie: UUUMMMM... long and thin ehh? Don't worry we will find something to help you, and then you will give us the screwdriver?

Fiserbert: Little lady, you got yourself a deal.

They leave through the gate and stop.

Larry: Carrie we don't own anything like that.

Carrie: True, but we do know someone like that.

The rest: What?

Carrie: Just follow me.

They are in the room Kim and Konnie's neighbor Fin Debuf. Fin was lifting one pound weights with his shirt off and skinny arms while talking to Carrie.

Carrie: So what do you say Flim.

Fin: Its Fin, and soon people will be calling me Buff Debuf with my sweet guns. Pow

He reflexes but nothing came out.

Fin: Oh, yeah.

Carrie: Yes or no Flim.

Fin: Fin! and no can do I'm gonna ask Katly for her cell phone number,sorry girls but I'm spoken for.

Carrie, Kim and Konnie roll their eyes.

Fin: If only my bike wasn't broken I would take the bus but that stupid massive traffic jam is still going on.

Carrie: Huuh, the jump guys we can still make it.

Larry: Yeah.

In a sarcastic tone.

Carrie: Ok Flim, we'll get you to where she is in exchange for your arm. Deal?

Fin: Fin!

In a high pitch voice.

Fin: And, deal get me the numbers and I'll lend you my arm.

Carrie: Cool, got a leaf-blower?

We go to a sad Fin walking up to Carrie and her friends.

Fin: Aye I'm such a wimp.

Carrie: Are you done? Can we go?

Fin: Noway, I'm not going til' I get her number , that was the deal.

Carrie: Geez, Larry.

Larry: I'll be back.

Within five minutes he came back.

Larry: She'll call you between 12:30-1:35 24 hours time.

Fin: What, wait how did you get her number?

In a surprised tone.

Larry: Some girls find me irresistible.

Konnie: Hey, what's that?

Larry: OOH, It's just other girls numbers.

Carrie: Nice.

She said in a happy tone to Larry's dismay.

Carrie: Now come on we need those arms, let's go.

They when outside and you can finally see why Carrie wanted the leave-blower to attach it to the rolling stand.

Larry: Where did you find the leave blower anyway?

Carrie: Found it.

We returned to Mr. Fiserbert lawn and the hot-tub was still until Fin came up.

Fin: I got it, no its got me AAAAAHHHHAA!

He rise up only to be drag down again and again.

Carrie: Not on my watch. Konnie.

Konnie: Roger.

Konnie then quickly take out her whip and sling it around Fin's wrist.

Carrie: Hold on Flim, ok guys one, two, three.

They pulled and pulled until he came out and landed safely next to them.

Kim: Flim, are you ok?

She said in a worried voice.

Fin: Yeah I'm fine... woah what is that?

Fin threw it and it turns out to be an thin pair of underwear.

Fiserbert: Oh, its just my swimming trunks.

Then horror struck their faces.

Larry: Dude, there girls here.

Fiserbert: Opps, sorry.

Carrie: What ever just give us the screw driver.

Fiserbert:Sure, here you.

Kim: Thanks sir I'll give it back to you later.

They went to the garage and the instrument were under construction.

Kim: Well, I got to it out, but some parts need to be change.

Carrie: What, but how much will it cost.

Kim: I don't know but will just have to go to the music store in west of Peacevillie everything musically involved is much cheaper.

Carrie: Ok, let's go to the music store.

As they arrived in the store they meet a worker.

Worker: Hello and welcome to...

Carrie: Hi, we need these parts can you help us.

Worker: Yea, we have these parts, let's see

He said in a slow voice.

Worker: Here you go and here's your bill.

Carrie: What? $240.

Konnie: I have $50.

and the others followed having collect a bundle of money.

Carrie: Together we have $230, so we're $10 short. Can we still buy it?

Worker: Sorry, either $240 or no deal.

They gather up.

Larry: We need to get him to lower the price, but how?

Then a roar was heard from the outside and then a crash through the door and a black panther show and it was growling at the worker. Everybody then screamed except for Carrie who said.

Carrie: B.P!

The others: What?

Carrie: What are you doing out here boy. You know our not allowed outside the house.

Worker: I'm calling animal control.

He said shaking. B.P roared at him making his phone fall right into Carrie's foot.

Carrie: You better change the price for us or he'll change you into scrap pile.

Worker: Wait! If he hurts me you'll pay that.

Carrie: Actually, his not mine so if he attacks you guess won't be paying.

B.P advances.

Worker: Ok, I'll lower the price.

They lift the store.

Carrie: Good Job B.P, now go home.

Larry: Why do have a panther as a pet?

Carrie: His more of a friend and their no time the 8 Ex Times Jump Puff is probably leaving soon.

As they were coming to the traffic jam and engineer was done fixing the truck.

Chance: This is Chance Happening here to say that the truck is finally fix and now the traffic is moving to much people delight.

Carrie: Huh, they fix the truck now I'll never get to ride it.

With a sad face.

Konnie: They Carrie we can just forget about this thing and go ride it, I mean we don't owe they anything and they tried to kill us.

Carrie: I know but, my heart is saying to help them. Look I my mom said to always listen to my heart and head and both are saying to help them even do my heart will soon stop talking it just means I have listen to it for as long as it beats before... never mine let's just go save Grojband.

The rest: Yeah.

Carrie: Now, lets give this thing a boost, Kim.

We see her with another leave-blower and duct tape.

Larry: Where did you get the leave-blower from?

Kim: Found it.

They zoomed into the street passing mailboxes and people, but time was little

Konnie: Carrie their rumors about cancelling the show.

Carrie: We need to get their fast,but how?

Kim: The leave-blowers are on max.

Carrie look around and had an idea.

Carrie: Guys the only way to get is to jump across the traffic. We are gonna ride the jump just listen to me.

They jump over stair cases, grind them and them Carrie took Konnie's whip and sling it at a light pole turning them until they landed and the stunt. They looped through two and then Carrie said.

Carrie: Ok, everybody lean this is gonna get extreme.

With a smile.

Konnie: This is awesome!

Kim: WWWOOOAAHHH!

Larry: I want my auntie!

In a whinny voice. Finally they came to the jump and bearly made it after the five other loops they rocket into the air and was about to crash at the music hall.

Larry: WE'RE GONNA CRASH!. I know you girls will be the death of me.

As Larry crouch down.

Carrie: Not on day!

She sling Konnie's whip to the roof and it attach to a handle on a large air conditioner unit.

Carrie: Hold on.

As they grabbed her she pulled lifting them to safety on the roof while the instruments rolled safely on stage.

Laney: Our Instrument, their back.

Kin: OOH, thank you great rock gods.

Corey: I'll go tell them that we could play.

As Corey runs off Carrie and Larry were looking down.

Larry: Well, we did it Care and I got to say I feel good.

Carrie: You see it's not about who it's about why...

The spot light come.

Carrie: No! I am not going to do a speech.

In a angry tone.

Larry: Carrie the shows almost over.

Carrie: Fine I'll do it. When helping a person you should not care whether they tried to kill you or hurt you by accident or even trying to destroy your career all that matter is that if you feel like the person needs help you do it no matter what, who know? You might just even do something you wanted to do all day for the longest time.

Larry: That was nice.

Carrie: Yeah now let's looking for trouble, see you guys later.

Ending the show like Corey.


End file.
